fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Evo-Nations/Story Mode
This is the Story Mode of Mario Evo-Nations. Each characters have their own Chapter and three Objectives, one which is the Main Objective while the two others are Side Objectives. The player must complete the Objectives in order to face the Rival and advance to the next Chapter. The Final Chapter can be played as any characters. Unlike in Campaign Mode, each of the characters endings' will depend if the character had also completed the Side Objectives and/or captured the Rival's Evo-Nation. *'Best Ending': Capture the Rival's Evo-Nation and complete both Side Objectives. Count as canoncial. *'Better Ending': Capture the Rival's Evo-Nation but didn't completed both Side Objectives, or complete both Side Objectives but didn't captured the Rival's Evo-Nation. *'Good Ending': Neither of the conditions had made, but the conditions below haven't been done. *'Bad Ending': Betray your ally, wasted too many of your Supports, or attack too many Neutral Supports instead of recruiting them. For example, Bowser will get a bad ending if he attacked too many Neutral Supports, but he will only get the good ending if he only defeated Mario and doesn't decide to take on World 1-1, Mario's own Evo-Nation, nor completing the Side Objectives. Chapters There are thirty seven Chapters; one for each of the thirty six non-DLC characters, and one as the Final Chapter. Additional Chapters will be available for DLC characters. Objectives under bold means that it is the Main Objective. Chapter 1: Mario's Meddled Problems Quotes *'Toad:' Alright Mario! Let's see if you can reach all of the flags I scatter around this world so you will be used to it. Watch out for pitfalls and other obstacles! (Chapter start) *'Bowser:' Out of my way! Coming through! No Mario territory near my territory! Lets capture it and make it World Bowser-1! (Rival Battle start 1) *'Dry Bones:' But your Roughness, do ya think this is too early? They had outnumbered us! (Rival Battle start 2) *'Bowser: '''Quiet ya bonehead! Quality over quantity, and also brute force over everything! Charge everyone! Let's give the plumber some pipe jobs! Bwa ha ha! (Rival Battle start 3) *'Bowser:' Yes! I finally made it! See? I told you quality over quantity and brute force over everything! Too bad for Mario that he isn't used to be a leader unlike me! Bwa ha ha ha, now that's how you start the tournament! (Lost to rival) *'Bowser: What in the world--!? There must be a mistake! Retreat everyone and protect my Castle, or else no Coins for ya suckers! (Rival Defeated) *'''Bowser: No!! Not my Castle!! That's it, you really done it on purpose Mario! Once I get another Castle, you will regret it! (Rival's Evo-Nation capture) *'Bowser:' Well this is stupid! I went bankrupt! Oh well, time to solve this problem with my own fists! (When Bowser get bankrupt) Chapter 2: Luigi's Mansion Management Quotes *'Professor E. Gad': This is not good! King Boo and his mean Boo gang had invaded your mansion! Stop them before they will take yours into theirs, son, and watch out for their nasty trick! (Chapter start) *'King Boo:' He he he heee! I can smell the fear of that cowardly green guy already! Let's fright him, boys! (Rival Battle start 1) *'Boo:' At your pleasure, your spookiness! Hya ha ha ha! (Rival Battle start 2) *'King Boo': Victory! The Mansion is ours again! How's that feel, cowardly lion? (Lost to rival) *'King Boo': I'm not done with you yet, Luigi! We Boos cannot take defeat forever! Let's see if you can resist our bigger and spookier invasion! In the meanwhile...retreat, boys! (Rival defeated) *'King Boo:' Hey!! Not fair! Well, of course we aren't fair to begin with, but...ah forget it! We will take you on anyway! (Rival's Evo-Nation captured) *'King Boo:' Uh ho...we ran out of Coins...oh well, its up to our ghostly tricks now! (Rival went bankrupt) Chapter 3: Peach's Blossoms Bloom Quotes *'Bowser': Bwahaha, I can't believe it was so easy to surround you! And with Mario and Luigi far away, it'll be easy to conquer you! (Chapter Start 1) *'Toadsworth': This is not time to panic, Princess. There is one way to drive off Bowser's forces. If we can take over the surrounding Evo-Nations owned by Bowser, it'll be sure to drive him away! (Chapter Start 2) *'Toadsworth': Finally! Now that Bowser's gone, we can finally focus on growing this Nation. (Taken Over All Surrounding Evo-Nations) *'Petey': Rawr!!! (Rival's Evo-Nation Captured) *'Petey': Rawr... (Rival's Evo-Nation Goes Bankrupt) *'Bowser:' What!? How could you fought back so easily, Princess Peach!? This is way too humiliating! I will let you win this time, but the next time, I will show absolutely no mercy! With some extra punches to your friends! (Chapter completed) *'Daisy': Thanks Peach. Now that Tatanga's taken care of, I can focus on helping my tourism industry grow! (Helped Daisy Take Over Tatanga's Evo-Nation) *'Rosalina': Thanks for the help Peach. Now that Kamek's down for the count I can translate these pages I found in that labyrinth of his. (Helped Rosalina Take Over Kamek's Evo-Nation) Chapter 4: Yoshi's Tropical Trip Quotes *'Burt the Bashful': Yoshi, I have really bad news! King Bob-Omb has built a very powerful Bomb Missile and is aiming it at our Evo-Nation in Yoshi's Island! We got to stop him from using it! (Chapter Start) *'King Bob-Omb': So I see your finally taking the battle to me. Well as long as my Supports keep the Bomb Missile safe, it doesn't matter if I am beaten in battle. Bring it on! (Rival Battle in Rival's Evo-Nation Start) *'King Bob-Omb': Supports, activate the Bomb Missile! If I fall, then Yoshi's Evo-Nation will fall with us! (Rival Evo-Nation Captured) *'King Bob-Omb': I spent/lost all of my Coins, but it doesn't matter! As long as we got the Bomb Missile, there is nothing I should fear! Well, except my mustache gettin' dirty that is. (King Bob-Omb went bankrupt) *'Burt the Bashful': Finally! Our Evo-Nation is safe, Yoshi! (Bomb Missle Destroyed) *'Yoshi': Mmm, these Fruits are so tasty! I can't wait for them to grow back! (8 Fruits Eaten 1) *'Burt the Bashful': Well, I don't think that these Fruits will grow back for a while, so let's focus on our Evo-Nation now. (8 Fruits Eaten 2) *'Stork': Thanks for keeping Baby Mario safe again Yoshi. Now that Kamek's gone, I'll be sure to keep a better watch of Baby Park! (Helped drive Kamek's Forces off of Baby Park) Chapter 5: Wario's Wise Wealth Quotes *'Wario': That pompous, poisonous Toad is getting even more richer than I am! That's right, its Slanito himself! I will have to collect more Coins than that genius, then take over his stupid Evo-Nation to show him who's the boss! Its not hard to understand! (Chapter start) *'Slanito': Getting into competition, I see? Looks like you really wanted to get the best of me. Well, you know what? If you want me to stay out of your way...I would suggest you to stay out of my way, simpleton! (Rival Battle start) *'Slanito': You really collected more Coins than I have! I don't really care you see; as long as I got my Evo-Nation with me, I will stop you, see? (When Wario collect more Coins than Slanito) *'Slanito': Ack! I must have been too careless... (Rival Defeated) *'Slanito': Whoa! I really underestimated you, Wario, but once I got back into business, don't expect yourself to outsmart me once again! For now, enjoy your greed...Greedy man. (Rival's Evo-Nation captured 1) *'Wario': Wa ha ha ha! Way to go, player! But I got a feeling that he will attempt to make my life miserable again! Listen, there is not much else to do now that my main objective is completed, so stick with the others...but I would wish that I could be played in any other Chapters! (Rival's Evo-Nation captured 2) *'Slanito': What-- What on earth is happening with my economy!? (Rival goes bankrupt) *'Wario:' Is that-- Its that the Shake Dimension? No wait, its only another Evo-Nation based on it-- What!? Bandinero King!? And those Merfles got captured again! I better take over that Evo-Nation, and maybe flee those Merfles if you wanted, so I can kick him out of here! (Bandinero King's Evo-Nation found 1) *'Bandinero King': Gya ha ha! We meet again, I see? I will win this tournament in the name of Shake King! Time to see if you can go through my own Supports! (Bandinero King's Evo-Nation found 2) *'Slanito': Its that the Bandinero King? Looks like he's not on my side right now. Oh well! This will distract Wario for several minutes or more. (Bandinero King's Evo-Nation found 3) *'Bandinero King': *Grumbles* This stinks. I better do better once I got my Evo-Nation back, or else if Shake King heard this news, he will be very angry for my incompetances for sure! (Bandinero King's Evo-Nation captured) Chapter 6: Ashley's Witchery Whims Chapter 7: Donkey Kong's Jungle Clean Chapter 8: Rosalina's Galactic Grace Quotes *'Rosalina': I detect a lot of dark magic south of here. If it's what I think it is, then I have to prevent Kamek from getting his hands on it! (Chapter Start 1) *'Lubba': What is that book your talking about, Rosalina? (Chapter Start 2) *'Rosalina': There's no time to tell it to you. Now alert the Supports to prepare to go to Which-Way Labyrinth! (Chapter Start 3) *'Kamek': Oh, so your going to fight me head on already. Well with my newly found pages of the Book of Magic, it'll be easy to take you out! (Rival Battle Start) *'Kamek': This is impossible! How could I lose, even with my Book of Magic!? (Rival's Evo-Nation Captured) *'Kamek': No money huh? Well as long as I can support Bowser by sending Supports, it doesn't matter! (Rival's Evo-Nation Goes Bankrupt) *'Tatanga': Hey, get off my Moon! (Tatanga's Evo-Nation Found 1) *'Rosalina': Technically, the Moon belongs to nobody since its way too big to be owned. So just let me pass if you don't want to be taken over. (Tatanga's Evo-Nation Found 2) *'Tatanga': Ok fine, I'll let the Moon free! Just don't hurt me any more! (Tatanga's Evo-Nation Captured) Chapter 9: Bowser's Raged Rampage Quotes *'Dry Bones:' Your roughness, I sense two threats to your world conquest. If you want to kidnap Peach and rule this world, I suggest defeating the Mario Bros. (Chapter start) *'Mario:' Well Bowser, it's going to be easy to defeat you, especially with all these Supports following me! (Rival Battle Start 1) *'Toad:' Yeah, and even if you defeat us we'll alert Peach and make sure that she retreats! (Rival Battle Start 2) *'Mario:' So sorry you lost. Then again I beat you all the time, so I shouldn't be surprised. (Lost to Rival) *'Mario:' Mama Mia! (Rival Defeated) *'Toad:' Alert Peach! World 1-1 has fallen, I repeat World 1-1 has fallen! (Rival Evo-Nation Captured 1) *'Mario:' I can't believe you won! I just hope that my brother will be able to defeat you! (Rival Evo-Nation Captured 2) *'Mario:' Mama Mia, I went bankrupt! Let's just hope I can find another way to regain the Coins I lost! (Rival Evo-Nation Goes Bankrupt) *'Peach:' Someone help! I've been surrounded by Bowser, and I need help freeing myself! (Peach's Evo-Nation Surrounded) Chapter 10: Kamek's Wicked Wizardly Quotes *'Kamek': Ugh, as long as Rosalina keeps pelting me with her Supports, I can't focus on my spells. (Chapter Start 1) *'Pokey': Hey Kamek, if I can have a idea? What if we make Rosalina Bankrupt? If she's bankrupt she won't be able to gain any more Supports and she'd be easy to defeat. (Chapter Start 2) *'Kamek': Yes that would work! Quick, summon up all of the people of the Nation so I can tell them the plan. (Chapter Start 3) *'Rosalina': I see, Kamek's trying to weakening me by making me Bankrupt. Well it won't work! Lubba, call all of our Supports back to the Evo-Nation to start the Guard Formation! (Rival Evo-Nation Goes Bankrupt) *'Rosalina': I can't believe you beat my ultimate formations! I'll give you my Evo-Nation, but at least spare the survivors! (Rival's Evo-Nation Captured) *'Peach': Oh not again! Why is it that when I'm kidnapped, it's always by you or Bowser? (Peach's Evo-Nation Captured) *'Ashley': You are truly a master of magic, fine Magikoopa. You can have my Evo-Nation, as long as you only use it for good. (Ashley's Evo-Nation Captured 1) *'Kamek': Use it for good? Hahahaha! Now that's a good joke! (Ashley's Evo-Nation Captured 2) *'Kamek': Ah yes, the Book of Magic! With this I can use magic long forgotten, and I'll be able to help Bowser completely rule these Evo-Nations, as well as the actual world! (Book of Magic Built) Chapter 11: King Bob-Omb's Boisterous Blast Quotes *'King Bob-Omb': Hmm...looks like that I need more Bob-Ombs in order to do the next frontal assault with Bowser. He said that three hundred Bob-Ombs will do it, so here I am, the gloroius King Bob-Omb going to recruit more Bob-Ombs! (Chapter intro 1) *'Yoshi:' Alart! King Bob-Omb is coming through! (Chapter intro 2) *'Mario: '''Mama Mia! He really mean business this time! If he got enough Bob-Ombs to help Bowser... (Chapter intro 3) *'Peach:' Yoshi! Please stop King Bob-Omb while Mario and I are planning what to do with Bowser's next invasion! (Chapter intro 4) *'Yoshi': No hard feelings King Bob-Omb, but Princess Peach wanted me to stop you. Just don't lose your fuse! (Rival Battle Start) *'Yoshi': I told you to not to lose your fuse! You will have an accident if you keep blowing up! (Lost to Rival) *'Yoshi:' Mario! Peach! I'm knocked out! Watch out!! (Rival defeated) *'Yoshi:' Oh no!! Not our Yoshi's Island!! Now you are a real meanie, King Bob-Omb! (Rival's Evo-Nation captured) *'Yoshi': Yikes! I spent all of my Coins almost as fast as I eat all of the fruits in a table! (Rival went bankrupt) *'Mario:' My World 1-1 is captured! Save yourself, Peach! (Mario's Evo-Nation captured) *'Peach:' Oh no! Not my castle! This isn't really fair from you, King Bob-Omb! (Peach's Evo-Nation captured) *'Yoshi': Uh, Mario/Peach? I think you spent all of your Coins too fast. I better handle that situation then! (Either Mario or Peach went bankrupt) Chapter 12: King Boo's Spooky Scrapes Chapter 13: Petey Piranha's Plant Practices Quotes *'Petey:' Grrr... (Chapter Start 1) *'Toadsworth:' Princess, we have reports that Petey's Evo-Nation is preparing to invade us. Should we set up defenses now? (Chapter Start 2) *'Peach:' Relax, Toadsworth. Petey probably won't be able to strategize a big attack on this castle, since we're pretty sure he isn't intelligent. (Chapter Start 3) *'Peach:' Ok, now you can set up defenses, Toadsworth. (Rival Battle Start) *'Peach:' How could someone like you take down my Evo-Nation!? Could it be that your a genius despite being a beast? (Rival's Evo-Nation Captured 1) *'Petey:' Grrrah! (Rival's Evo-Nation Captured 2) *'Peach:' I can't believe the Kingdom's budget was wasted fighting a giant plant! Maybe he actually is smart? (Rival's Evo-Nation Goes Bankrupt) *'Petey:' Rawr? (All Lawn Gnomes Destroyed) Chapter 14: King K. Rool's Krazy Kruise Chapter 15: Bandinero King's Luxurious Legacy Quotes *'Bandinero King:' I've been pushed around by that litte witch, but also that greedy plumber and his cheatsy shadow! This time, I will make no mercy! I will be the one who pushes people around! If never I will fail again, then the Shake King will definitely question my second-in-command position! (Chapter start 1) *'Bandinero:' Yes, your majesty! But...what should we do first? (Chapter start 2) *'Bandinero King:' Easy, as if you should know that first. Step one; take over Ashley's Evo-Nation! And step two; find the five Staff Pieces throughout that nation, and build the Staff of Stealth with arounf 1000 Coins! Is that simple? Now, lets make my legacy heard...and make sure no one will stand on our way this time! Gya ha ha! (Chapter start 3) *'Ashley:' You again? You know that you are a pushover, Bandinero King. I will not let you causing troubles here again, so scram before you receive another harshness from my magic skills. (Rival Battle start 1) *'Bandinero King:' You are still a young apprentice! Lets see if you are right this time! (Rival Battle start 2) *'Ashley:' What-- How could you! Pantalones giganticus!...Oh no, not again... (Rival defeated) *'Ashley:' Don't even think about touching the five Staff Pieces I left around here! (Rival's Evo-Nation captured 1) *'Bandinero:' That's what you said, Ashley! Hey your highness, I'm sure the Staff Pieces are around somewhere here! (Rival's Evo-Nation captured 2) *'Bandinero King:' Well its obvious that they are here, but thanks for reminds me just in case! (Rival's Evo-Nation captured 3) *'Ashley:' Did I went bankrupt!? I must had been too careless...its up to my own magic now. (Rival went bankrupt) *'Wario:' Hey Bandinero King! Stay away from my Evo-Nation, you Shake King wannabe! (Penetrating Wario's Evo-Nation) *'Wario:' Waah!? I hate you, you sore loser! (Wario's Evo-Nation captured) *'Waluigi:' Wa-wa-wa!? Waluigi better not let you touch my Evo-Nation, you rotten apple head! (Penetrating Waluigi's Evo-Nation) *'Waluigi:' Cheater! You are a cheater, and worse than other cheaters I met! Pah! (Waluigi's Evo-Nation captured) *'Bandinero King:' You guys can't always win, ya know. Shake King told me that you will get a golden heart...once we turn you into gold ''statues for the rest of your stupid life! (Wario and Waluigi's Evo-Nations captured) Chapter 16: Slanito's Pest Problem Chapter 17: Daisy's Anticipated Antics Chapter 18: Tatanga's Initiated Comeback Chapter 19: Nabbit's Treacherous Theft Quotes *'Bandit:' See the Book of Known Artifacts that the miserable Popple have? We will invade it so we can steal it, and bring it to our Evo-Nation. Of course, Bowser and Peach are having a war too in here, lest we will be blundered in the crossfire. (Chapter start) *'Popple:' Are you really thinking about stealing my Book of Known Artifacts, yeah? Well, boo, boo for you! Its mine, and when its mine, you cannot have it! Hah! (Rival Battle start 1) *'Bandit:' Its that's so? Lets prove him wrong and snatch that Book, Nabbit. (Rival Battle start 2) *'Popple:' Hey!! Stupid rabbid thief wannabe! I'm not finished with you yet! (Rival defeated) *'Popple:' No!! Why you had taken over my Evo-Nation!? You thieves are not-so different from me, ya weasels, see!? (Rival's Evo-Nation captured) *'Popple:' I wonder if I will blame myself or Birdo for the bankruptcy...but if I blamed her, she will not be too happy about that... (Rival went bankrupt) *'Bowser:' Nabbit, what the heck are you doing here!? Can't you see that I have Peach to kidnap as usual? (Penetrating Bowser's Evo-Nation) *'Bowser:' Gwaaar!! Stupid thief! Now its really gonna take a thief to ruin my invasion! If we meet face-to-face again, its a bad fiery breath for ya! (Bowser's Evo-Nation captured) *'Peach:' Nabbit? What are you-- Do not approach my Castle! Supports, stop him at once! (Penetrating Peach's Evo-Nation) *'Peach:' Oh no...I hope Bowser will not kidnap me in the middle of the neutral territory... (Peach's Evo-Nation captured) Chapter 20: Popples' Maximum Snatch Quotes *'Popple': Have you heard this Birdo? Nabbit's been using a time machine to steal great artifacts throughout time! I have got to get a hand on that time machine! (Chapter Start 1) *'Birdo': Well can't you simply take over Nabbit's Evo-Nation to get it yourself? (Chapter Start 2) *'Popplet': Nah, that's too simple. I know! I'll just steal it from him while distracting him with a fake assault! It's genius! (Chapter Start 3) *'Bandit': I'm so sorry, but Nabbit wants you to leave this beach. If you cannot correspond with leaving, then we will use force to move you out and claim all of your Coins. (Rival Battle Start) *'Bandit': No, the Time Machine! We were going to give it back to E. Gadd after we finished stealing some artifacts before they were broken by time! (Time Machine successfully stolen) *'Bandit': This wasn't supposed to happen! We got to get out of here Nabbit! (Rival Evo-Nation Captured) *'Bandit:' We wasted all of our Coins...but as long as we stick to steal Coins, this should not be a problem...right, Nabbit? (Rival went bankrupt) *'Popple': Ugh, Chuckola Cola! After that incident years ago, it's nice to destroy some barrels. (8 Chuckola Barrels Destroyed) *'Peach': Hold on, is this a kidnapping or are you robbing me of my kingdom? I can't tell since your both a villain and a thief. (Peach's Evo-Nation Captured) *'Daisy': How could my Cruiser fall? I mean, it isn't as guarded as much as my castle in Sarasaland, but at least it was surrounded by tons of water! (Daisy's Evo-Nation Captured) Chapter 21: Captain Toad's Tower Climb Chapter 22: Toadette's Turnip Turnabout Chapter 23: Boom-Boom's Aerial Assault Chapter 24: Pom-Pom's Flashy Fashion Chapter 25: Waluigi's Wonderful Wreckage Chapter 26: Bowser Jr.'s Father-Son Rescue Quotes *'Bowser:' Hey Junior, give me a hand, son! That red plumber and that green mustache are on my business again! I cannot kidnap the Princess Peach if they are on my way! Listen, help protect my Castle from Mario and drive him back to his Evo-Nation, understand? Be a wise boy and make your papa proud, little fella! (Chapter start 1) *'Bowser Jr.:' Do not worry, puppa! I will handle that meanie Mario! (Chapter start 2) *'Waluigi:' Here's Waluigi! Time to conquer those pesky Evo-Nations! (Rival Battle start 1) *'Bowser:' Is that darn, idiotic Waluigi!? I bet he is up to no good, like we do, but also possibly a low-blow at all of us! Give him a lesson by conquering his stupid Evo-Nation! (Rival Battle start 2) *'Waluigi:' You may defeat Waluigi, but I will not give up just yet! (Rival defeated) *'Waluigi:' Hey!! That's my Evo-Nation!! Bad boy! Bad boy!! Waluigi better get back to the drawing board now! (Rival's Evo-Nation captured 1) *'Bowser:' That'll teach that lean loser! Now focus on protecting my castle, will ya? (Rival's Evo-Nation captured 2) *'Waluigi:' Did I just lost all of my Coins!? Bah, Waluigi will just take care of my enemies' Evo-Nations with my own trickery then! (Rival went bankrupt) *'Bowser:' Junior...did you just make me bankrupt!? Next time, ask me permission, or else you will be sorry! (Bowser Jr. had made Bowser bankrupt) *'Bowser:' Junior!? What is the matter with you!? You are supposed to protect my Castle, not to capture it! This is far beyond the standard of evilness, son, and this time I am quite disappointed! Bah, then go protect your new castle to see if you can, will ya? (Betrayed Bowser) *'Mario:' Mama Mia! My Evo-Nation got captured! Now Bowser Jr. is such a threat right now! (Mario's Evo-Nation captured) *'Luigi:' Oh no!! My Evo-Nation got captured! I'm on the blues right now! (Luigi's Evo-Nation captured) *'Bowser:' Did you actually captured Mario and Luigi's Evo-Nations? Now that's my son! Now lets see if you can surrender Peach's Castle so we can kidnap her again! (When both Mario and Luigi's Evo-Nation got captured) *'Peach:' No!! Not another kidnapping already!! (Peach's Evo-Nation surronded 1) *'Bowser:' Excellent, excellent! I'm so glad to have a such an awesome son like you, Junior! I don't think Ludwig would like to hear it, but who cares? He's a little too kooky for his own right. (Peach's Evo-Nation surrounded 2) Chapter 27: Baby Mario's Blast to the Past Chapter 28: Princess Shroob's Outrageous Return Chapter 29: Diddy's Kong Quest 2: Cranky Kong's Kong Test Chapter 30: Cranky Kong's Classic Clash Chapter 31: Pauline's Mini-Toy March Chapter 32: Captain Syrup's Bidding Bets Final Chapter: The Leader of all Evo-Nations! DLC Chapters Coming soon Trivia Coming soon Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes Category:Mario (series)